


Queue

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [70]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Anakin watch a movie, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, Crack, Gen, Irony, Why Did I Write This?, and they make fun of it, which is basically the prequils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Queue- to form or wait in a line; waiting in lineAhsoka and Anakin go to see the next movie in their favorite series. Geeking out ensues.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 15





	Queue

“Ugh, would they hurry up!” Ahsoka exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to see over the heads in front of her.

“Calm down Snips,” Anakin laughed, “We’ll get to the movie in time, we still have 30 minutes.”

“Yes, but I want to get popcorn, a drink, and a snack, and have time to go to the bathroom beforehand!”

“I’ve seen you run, you’ll be fine.”

“I just want to get in!” Ahsoka didn’t whine. She didn’t. That would be very un-Jedi-like of her.

“Snips, the movie won’t even start until after at least five minutes of previews.”

Ahsoka groaned again in frustration. The line started moving “Finally! I’ve been looking forward to this for months!”

“Good for you.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that you cried during the last one.”

“I did not! That was you!”

“Yes, but so did you!”

“That was your imagination,” Anakin replied, crossing his arms.

“A-ha! So you admit it!”

“I did not- Ships, I didn’t!”

“I gotta tell Rex that you admitted to it.”

“Now wait a minute.”

A new voice interjected, “Excuse me, Sir and Miss, you’re holding up the line.

The two Jedi looked around and saw that they were finally at the front of the line.

“Here,” Anakin replied, holding up their tickets.

“You’re in Cinema 1-B, please enjoy your time here,” the woman said flatly.

“Life and soul she is,” Ahsoka whispered to Anakin as soon as they were out of earshot.

Anakin huffed in agreement. 

Popcorn, two snacks, a drink, and a bathroom break later, and they were seated, ready to enjoy the film.

* * *

“Why did they do that! Why in the world did Anniminka think that it was a good idea to listen to Lord Simon, he was clearly evil!” Anakin exclaimed in frustration as they were exiting the cinema.

“I know right! Who would do that?”

“It’s absolutely ridiculous! He slaughtered millions for what, a dead woman’s heart!”

“I know right!”

“Well,” Anakin started, “At least we know there is going to be another movie.”

“I wonder what’s going to happen.”

“I heard that it’s going to be about Anniminka and Pauleen’s son and daughter.”

“Wild”

“Well, I take it that you two enjoyed the movie,” Obi-Wan’s crisp accent interrupted.

“Obi-Wan!” the two exclaimed.

“I thought I would pick you up after the movie so you could tell me all about it.”

“So it all starts not far away in the far future…”

**Author's Note:**

> The following conversation would have Obi-Wan very confused, and slightly disturbed as the movie they were describing was eerily similar to the life they were leading, but it was also rather different to the point that he wasn't sure whether to be concerned or not.  
> Oh, and yes, the movie they watched was supposed to be Star Wars universe version of Revenge of the Sith.


End file.
